


Victory

by spiralicious



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Horohoro finally have it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 56 "Wrestling," (it was also an anonymous prompt), under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Ren and Horohoro took shelter from the rain in an abandoned hut. Ren was at his boiling point with the Ainu shaman. Horohoro was resting between rants about how it was the pointy haired hot-head’s fault that they had gotten lost and separated from Joco. They had considered sending Bason to go search for Joco, but with the rain the way it was they’d never be able to hunt for him before it stopped. There was nothing they could do, but sit tight for the time being. Unfortunately, Ren still thought Horohoro was a worthless idiot, Horohoro was still on a mission to show Ren up and make him cry, and without Joco as a distraction, a violent eruption was inevitable.

And it came in the form of Horohoro tackling Ren to the ground after Ren announced that they would not be in this mess if Horohoro could pull his own weight. The two boys struggled. Horohoro, to Ren’s surprise, quickly got the upper hand. The Ainu shaman was always fighting his way up from the bottom, whereas Ren very rarely fought without a weapon or his oversoul. This time Ren’s over confidence had failed him… again. Horohoro thought that this was finally his chance. Once and for all he’d show Ren exactly how not worthless he was. He’d beat him. He’d humiliate him. They’d finally be equal. Unfortunately, the Ainu shaman got distracted by sweat droplet traveling down the side of Ren’s face into his mouth. Ren’s wonderful, tasty looking mouth, at least in Horohoro’s opinion. Ren saw his opening and turned them over, effectively straddling and pinning Horohoro down. To make sure his defeated teammate knew exactly how worthless and weak he was, Ren leaned in very close to deliver his venomous insults. They would be the final blow to insure his dominance and victory. Horohoro was too distracted to really grasp how worthless he was.

In what he would later call a fit of insanity, Horohoro leaned up and captured Ren’s mouth in a kiss. Ren shoved him away in shock.

“What are you doing?!”

Horohoro finally knew a way to defeat him. He flung himself at Ren, tackling him to the ground once more. They rolled.

Ren couldn’t figure out what had gotten into the crazy Ainu. He pushed and kicked, but he couldn’t shake Horohoro off of him, and the fish face he kept making at him only perplexed the Taoist further.

The boys wrestled for dominance for several minutes, neither willing to yield in the slightest.

But Ren once again proved his superiority over the spiky haired blonde and flipped them over with himself on top with a rough thud. He quickly crawled up Horohoro’s body to pin him more firmly. His efforts where in vain, however, as he froze when Horohoro thrust his hips up to meet the other boy’s and took back the advantage. He rolled them back over and kissed Ren until he ceased struggling.

Once Ren stopped trying to push him away, and started trying to pull and hold him closer, Horohoro allowed the other boy the freedom to explore more openly. He never dreamed he’d have Ren sweaty and grinding against him with his hands caressing his body, and he was horribly disappointed when Ren came before they’d even gotten started. He allowed the embarrassed Taoist to push him away.

Ren lay on the ground, blushing hotly, and allowing his bangs to hide part of his face. “That never happened!” He pointed accusingly at Horohoro.

The smirk on Horohoro’s face, however, indicated that it would require further negotiation. Victory was finally his.


End file.
